<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving Alive by Soft_Squiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729923">Loving Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles'>Soft_Squiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kravitz knows that his heart started beating once when Taako kissed him. He knows it started beating when he confessed his love to Taako. He knows a lot of situations where his heart has started up again. But, uh, maybe, if he let himself go enough, it could happen in bed? Just an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump-thump. Thump-thump.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Raven Queen watching down, that sound was almost intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Kravitz was interested in living beings was taking it lightly. He hadn’t been interested much before, but then Taako came along and his whole new on life changed. They weren’t simply beings going from day to day as he was. They breathed and ate and joked and had personalities and had beating hearts and holy fuck, Kravitz had forgotten about all of this before Taako. He forgot that taking inbreathes in sentences were normal, and something he had to do if he was trying not to creep people out. He forgot that papercuts existed, but it burned so much. He forgot that hearts went steady all day and night, simply because his heart hadn’t beaten in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Taako. Taako got his heart to beat again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was with a first kiss. Kravitz had just left Taako after their wine and poetry… date? He really hopes it was a date. Taako seemed to think it was a date. So Kravitz came back night had even truly fallen and stuttered out something vague and it ended out with them kissing. Then them making out, toppled over the couch. And then… Kravitz’s heart thumping to life after all this time being dormant. And Kravitz nearly doubled over at the shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Bones?” Taako asked, sitting up suddenly at Kravitz grasped at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My heart is beating,” Kravitz whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart</span>
  </em>
  <span>- you know the one in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead body</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taako!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz had to stop Taako from telling everyone that he “made death live again”. Taako would only agree if Kravitz gave him more kisses and, well, who could say no to that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was with a confession. Taako, holding his hand as the world ended, and Kravitz was confessing his love to him. And Taako didn’t say it back- there was no time, it wasn’t the right setting- but the light in his eyes when Kravitz pressed Taako’s hand against his chest to feel the steady </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him know that Taako felt the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was… this, maybe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna- this is gonna sound kind of stupid,” Kravitz said, from his place with Taako’s head on his lap. After the apocalypse, after all the confessions, and the kisses, and everything was sorted out. After they found their home and savored it and loved each other unabashedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of stupid is my brand, sweetheart,” Taako said as a reply. “Go for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know… my heart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m well aware you’ve got one,” Taako said, grinning to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Kravitz said, leaning down to kiss Taako’s forehead. “It… comes back to life, I guess, when I’m… feeling a lot of emotions. When I feel like I’m sort of submerged in the emotions. And I don’t usually- I like to have control of what I’m feeling but with you it’s- ha, it’s very hard. You sorta just… jab a wrench in my whole operation, so to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Taako said, to show he was listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But as I said, I don’t usually let feelings take over so much as to let my heart beat. Especially during our more, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> times?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we fuck, you mean?” Taako said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the one,” Kravitz said, let out a sort of half-laugh. “But I was wondering, if it’d be okay with you, if we could-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna be fucked so hard that your heart starts beating?” Taako asked, wriggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking, you could put it like that!” Kravitz said, hiding his face (and smile) behind his hands. “If that’d be, uh, good. For you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d be… great, actually,” Taako replied. “I’d love that. Wanna see you lost in yourself like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Kravitz said, leaning down to kiss him again. Taako caught his lips and pulled him down further. When they parted, Taako’s ears were flushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later, though,” Taako said. “Barry and Lup are outta town till Friday to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madam Director</span>
  </em>
  <span> so… maybe tomorrow? Sometime? Would you like me to surprise you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d prefer to know in advance, actually,” Kravitz said. “So I’m, uh, prepared?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No sweat, sweetheart. I’ll put it in our G-cal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decided Thursday night, after dinner, would be as good a time as any. That was only a day and a half away from when they had their conversation but Kravitz already was excited. Nervous, obviously, but he wanted to feel the blood course through him in much more than just a magical way. He was alive thanks to the Raven Queen, but his heart… that was all Taako.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz wanted dinner to be quick that Thursday night, but Taako, the teasing bastard he is, decided to drag it out. He brought out chicken dumplings with a full plate of vegetables and watched as Kravitz ate while slowing taking a stab at his own plate. Then, afterward, just to be an asshole about it, he had a bowl of Kravitz’s favorite ice cream. As much as Kravitz </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>butter pecan caramel ice cream, he had to refuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just drawing this out to tease me,” Kravitz accused as Taako dramatically dragged himself back to the kitchen with the ice cream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so,” Taako said. “But we gotta get you flustered and eager before anything, don’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waiting just about ended there. They did dishes, everything washed and cleaned and put away, and then Taako lead Kravitz upstairs with an excited smile pushed him down onto the bed before clambering on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna make you feel so good, Krav,” he whispered and with that, they were kissing. Kravitz always </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissing Taako. Now, more than ever, though, he tried to let himself sink into it as far as he could. Nothing had quite produced the effect of their first makeout session, but they had come close a few times. Kravitz found himself being torn out of his suit as Taako moved from his lips to his jawline, and then down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz reached down to help undo his own tie and unbutton his own shirt. He knew he could just vanish it all with a wave of his hand. It was part of his construct, after all. But on nights like this, Taako particularly liked unwrapping him like a gift. He shivered as Taako sucked a bruise into his collarbone, and then another one nearly right below it. His cock was starting to grow hard in his pants. It didn’t help that Taako was grinding down on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to see you blush,” Taako said, the flat strip of his tongue flicking over Kravitz’s left nipple. “Can’t wait for you to come undone, just for me, Krav.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz’s hips rutted upwards against Taako. He felt Taako grin against the skin of his chest as he moved down. The grin only sharpened as he reached Kravitz’s beltline. One hand, however, was still up and tweaking slightly with his nipples. They were sensitive under Taako’s touch. His whole body seemed to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so well waiting all through dinner,” Taako said. “So patient and polite for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz’s hips thrust up again, involuntarily, but Taako wasn’t on top of him this time. He was between Kravitz’s legs, hot breath ghosting over the fabric of his dress pants. He took his time undoing Kravitz’s belt, slowly, while looking him in the eyes. Kravitz would have thought he looked a bit ridiculous if not for the fact that he was so damn turned on right now. Taako seemed to know it, too, because he grinned cockily and mouthed over the outline of Kravitz’s dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, baby,” Taako said, fingers sneaking to unbutton and unzip his pants. Kravitz rutted his hips up again and Taako laughed, pushing his hips back down onto the bed. “Woah, there, big boy. Slow your roll. Lemme handle all the hard work, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tha- that’s the only time I’ve heard you say that,” Kravitz said, gasping a bit as Taako cupped his cock through his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s the only time you’re ever gonna hear it,” Taako said, cheekily gazing up at him. Kravitz dropped his head back onto the bed as Taako tugged his pants down slowly, pressing kisses along his thighs. He stopped to make a mark and Kravitz’s breath caught in his throat. He reached out and grabbed Taako’s hand, squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing great, babe,” Taako said, squeezing back. “Staying so still, just for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” Kravitz said, gasping a little as Taako snapped the band of his boxer briefs and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Taako laughed. He finally- </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>- pulled down Kravitz’s underwear, past his well-loved thighs and legs and all the way off. Kravitz sighed as his cock was released from the last of the pressure and then took in a sharp breath as Taako’s warm hands brushed against it. He was hard, definitely, and Taako seemed delighted. He left his space between Kravitz’s legs for a second to grab some lube and then returned. Kravitz lifted his lead again, holding himself up on his elbows to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty boy,” Taako commented and Kravitz felt a heat coil in his gut. Taako put some lube on Kravitz’s cock and his own hands. “Love the way you shiver for me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz was starting to feel a little warm as Taako grasped his cock and started to stroke. Just at the tips of his fingertips, but it was there. His heart hadn’t started, not yet, but if Kravitz was focusing on anything other than Taako, he would have noticed the warmth spreading up his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jolted slightly as Taako pressed a lubed finger to his hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just me, babe,” Taako said, amused, grip faulting slightly on Kravitz’s cock. He pressed Kravitz’s stomach and whispered much more lovingly, “relax?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz couldn’t seem to find his voice, but nodded, trying to relax himself. Soon, Taako slipped into him, slowly pressing his finger in and out until it was all the way in. He added a second, picking up speed on Kravitz’s dick, and Kravitz shuddered. The warm flush was now all the way up his arms. His chest was aching, and he didn’t know if it was from arousal or his heart attempting to start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” Taako asked, shifting to sit up with his cock aligned with Kravitz’s hole. He had pulled his pants down to his thighs. Only enough to get his cock out. For some reason, that made the coil in Kravitz’s stomach tighten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kravitz said. “Please, Taako.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Taako said, drizzling a generous amount of lube onto himself. Kravitz felt him press against his hole and then push in slowly. They both let out a groan. Kravitz found himself reaching out for Taako’s hand again. Taako took it, his other hand on Kravitz’s hip, and pushed in further. It took a moment before Taako found himself bottoming out and Kravitz squirmed slightly, relishing in the feeling of fullness. Next, Taako pulled out, almost all the way, and thrust back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz’s body was aflame as Taako set a slow but brutal pace. He could feel himself crying out, moaning much more than he ever had before, but it seemed that he had just sunken so far into the feeling that nothing really made sense anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heartbeat,” he heard Taako said, breathlessly. “In your hand, Krav, I can feel- I can feel it. Your heart-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taako’s hand unclasped from his and went up to touch his chest. They could both feel the gently thumping of his heart, spreading warmth throughout his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Krav,” Taako said, sounding amazed. His hand moved to cup Kravitz’s face. Kravitz leaned into it, unable to look away from Taako at all. “Holy shit, you’re so warm-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taako,” he croaked out, because Taako had started to slow down in his amazement. “F- fuck, Taako, please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Taako said, laughing. He hurriedly took his shirt off and shoved his pants further down before bringing his hands to Kravitz’s hips and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ramming</span>
  </em>
  <span> into him. Kravitz whined, moving his hands down as well to work on his cock. Taako bent over to kiss Kravitz's neck, murmuring to him in the process. “You’re so good, baby, you’re taking me so- so fucking well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Krav, can’t believe we got your heart beating ‘cus of this. You’re so perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taako</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Kravitz said. “I’m gonna- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>- just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Taako said, breath hot over his neck. Kravitz felt Taako’s hands at his cock now, moving his own hands out of the way. “Lemme do it, babe, I gotcha. Come for me, Krav. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kravitz came so hard he could have sworn that he might have died all over again. Taako stroked and fucked him through it, whispering to Kravitz messily,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, gonna, I’m almost there too. Just lemme- just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in me,” Kravitz pleaded, out of breath, pulling Taako closer before the over-stimulation got too terrible. “Please, love, please, come-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taako came inside him, calling out Kravitz’s name like a declaration of love, nearly falling onto him as his hips thrust through it. And then they laid there for a moment, sticky all over each other and breathless and hazy, before Taako slowly and gently pulled himself out. He kissed Kravitz again, tired and sweaty, before waving his hand to clean up the mess with magic. After that, Taako collapsed next to him in bed, laughing quietly. Kravitz couldn’t help but laugh, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could feel it in his face and legs and chest. In his stomach, in the blush that had crept up his neck and onto his face. And he felt it in his laugh, and he turned over to pepper Taako with kisses. Taako grinned, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. He had never properly taken everything off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucked the grim reaper so hard he started living again,” Taako said, voice high with restrained laughter. “Holy fuck. There’s a fact to share at dinner parties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kravitz laughed, nuzzling into Taako. “I’m begging you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already begged quite a bit, I’d say,” Taako said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth,” Kravitz said. “Let me sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Taako said, wrapping an arm around him. “‘Cus you need sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Kravitz said as a reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya too, bones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, later, when Kravitz had almost drifted off,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stop me from bragging to Merle. He deserves it for all the horrible things he’s mentioned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taako.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey it's me again! comments and kudos are appreciated !! i can't seem to write any smut that doesn't have an overload of fluff, and that's okay, I think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>